1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixed cellular communication device for transmitting data over a cellular communications network.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, analog data devices such as security panels, alarm panels, satellite set top boxes (STB), point of sale terminals (POS), credit card machines, remote data devices, telemetry devices, etc., use Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) lines for communication. However, with the widespread proliferation of cellular service, many POTS lines are being displaced by cellular service. In other cases, POTS line availability is non-existent. A signaling method used by these analog data devices is typically accomplished using an analog modem, which utilizes frequency-shift keying (FSK) or dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) at a low baud rate. In addition, a modem of an originating analog data device requires an answering modem at the end, or called, communication point, which provides FSK tones for at least: handshaking, message termination, cyclic redundancy checks, etc. Analog data devices, by nature, send messages that are typically short in length and require a return message from the answering or destination point. Furthermore, a dial-tone and loop current must be provided by another device to simulate a POTS line interface, which is typically required by the analog data device. Due to the interface requirements of the modem in the analog data device, direct connection to a cellular device is impossible due to requirements of a dial-tone and a loop current, which cannot be provided by the cellular device. In addition, a cellular device in the form of a fixed wireless terminal (FWT) or fixed wireless cellular terminal (FCT) requires set-up command strings to set it in a correct cellular transmission mode. While interfaces have been devised to overcome these interface issues, the cellular device must still originate a call on a cellular network, thereby invoking traditional voice rates from a serving cellular carrier.